Regrettable Paths
by Devils's Rage
Summary: Sasuke left for reasons unknown to only a select few. He comes to think of his decisions and wonders if it was all worth it. Worth it to leave everyone for a isolated solitude of lonliness. And will he be able to fix the mistakes? Pairing not decided yet.


Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbawa Minna! Gomen for making you guys wait for my story to be updated, but due to my computer continuously crashing down, my dad HAD to upgrade my computer and delete all my chapters, so now i have to begin from scratch, and this time I will take ideas from you readers. just leave it in a comment or PM me. As a present for being patient, I present a NEW story i will be working on now. It is called "Regrettable Paths" which is another version of why Sasuke left. Gomen for it's only one chapter, but i will promise to soon update my stories. I might even rewrite some of them, so plz look forward to it.

Naru: Just get to the story already!

Michi: Hm...Naruto?

Naru: Yeah?

Michi: How would you like me to pair Sasuke up with Kakashi or Itachi instead of you?

Naru: What. Did. You. Just. Say?_ Plz on't let it be so. NNNNOOOOOO!!_

Michi: How would you like me to pair Sasuke up with Kakashi or Itachi instead of you? Gets Sasuke, who in turn gets chased(stalked) by Kakashi and Itachi( and also the Snaky Pervert XP)

Sasu: Naru-chan...Tasukete(help)!!

Ita: Hehe (takes Sasuke and poofs away)

Naru, Kaka, & Oro: NNNNNOOOOOO!! (chase after Itachi)

Michi: Well, while they're busy, plz note that Naruto is not of my ownership T-T but of Masashi Kishimoto-san and that credit to any Naruto character is to him NOT me, k well here's the story

Prologue

It's been 3 years since Sasuke had left Konoha for Sound. The truth was, he never actually left for power but for if he didn't then the entire village would be put at sake. Even though he was known as cold-hearted to many people, he still didn't have the heart to be cruel enough as to let people die if he couldn't prevent it. However, he was confused of the situation and went to the present Hokage, Lady Tsunade for advice.

(Note that this part of the story is a flashback of before Sasuke had left.)

...Sasuke's POV...

I don't know, but all of I sudden I thought as if the moment I entered the room I would never had the courage to tell Hokage-Sama of the situation I'm being put through. I knocked on the door and heard a clear "come in" along with a moan from the other side. I question at whether or not to obliged but went ahead and entered. I was surprised at the scene I was now witnessing. The room was a mess, literally: books were all over the place, a huge hole can be seen through the wall, and I could have sworn that the desk was missing from here along with the regret of entering this moment. I don't know how Sakura handles Lady Tsunade's tempura, but it must be hard. I then notice that Lady Tsunade is staring at me confusingly and hear her say," Oh, it's just you, Sasuke. Whoo! Man I thought you were Naruto. I mean, he can be such an annoyance. It must hard for both you and Sakura huh...By the way, how come you came here anyway?"

My heart beats faster as I tell her the situation I'm now struggling with. "Um…well u see. I need to um discuss some things with you that could be vital to the village." I suddenly get nervous as Lady Tsunade gets serious.

...Tsunade's POV...

The Uchiha's nervous huh? I never in my time here as Hokage have seen this boy as nervous, if ever, as he is now. He must be confused about something. Wait a minute, vital to the village? For him to come here all nervous when he never is and say that it concerns the village, what does he know this boy.

"Um…Lady Tsunade?" Huh? Oh I guess I wasn't paying attention to him. Man, I got to work on my listening skills. I mean seriously. Last time I didn't even here a single thing when Naruto caused the explosion in the training grounds last month. " So what should I do?"

" I'm sorry but could you repeat that. I believe that I missed a few details that might be important to your answer." Hopefully he'll believe that. I here him reply a yes as I wait for his answer. Jackpot.

"Um well it all started when we completing that mission you assigned us to last week." That mission.. oh yeah, Kakashi wasn't with them that time. I wonder, did anything happen during then. " We completed the mission and we ended up meeting someone unexpectedly on our way back."

"Someone? Who was it?" I have a bad felling about this. Hopefully it isn't who I think it is.

"It was Orochimaru." What! Orochimaru, now this is getting serious. If orochimaru is involved then things could get serious. "Naruto and Sakura were busy with Kabuto while it happened so they don't know about this yet. He told me that…" Hm? What exactly did that vile creature tell him this time.

"He said that if I didn't come to Sound before the month ends then he would attack the Village and wouldn't stop until he got me." So this was what he so nervous about. The village has gotten stronger from the last attack, but if we get attacked now then we might not make it this time. He must of thought of this too. The poor boy, he's struggling between his decision to either stay here and let the village wither away, or to leave all the people he's made ties with and in turn save their lives along eith the village. I don't know what to tell him.

...Sasuke's POV...

"So what should I do? I don't want to leave the village, but then the village will crumble until I go. I'm so confused." I couldn't help myself but break down and wrap my arms around my legs and push them to chest as I let my tears fall as they please. I then felt someone putting their arms around me. I was surprised as I look up to see Lady Tsunade trying to comfort me.

"It's ok now. Everything will be just fine now. You don't have to worry anymore." I felt relieved at the words she was speaking to me. "However…" Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this. "As to your situation, I'm afraid that I can't help you in this." What does she mean by this. Does this mean that even she cannot help me in my time of need? I couldn't stop my shaking as she continued. "You are the only one who can make that decision and no one else. You have to face this but you're not alone remember that."

I was surprised at the words that were just spoken to me. So in the end, I have to be the one to decide? Let's see now. If I go to Sound, then I would be breaking all the bonds that I have made after my clan was killed off, but then they would be safe as well as the village. However, if I stay here in the village, then Orochimaru will send his ninja to attack and we might not be albe to survive in the state the village is in. I guess….there's no other choice.

I break away from Tsunade's grip and look her into the eye. I somehow regret my words as I went ahead and answered, I…I made my decision. I …" Am I truly ready to do this, to leave everything behind, and never get a chance to see them again?

...TBC...DUN DUN DUH!! What will our poor, cute Sasu-chan do. Will he leave, or wait for the village's doom?!

Sasu: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!! I don't want to leave! (starts to cry)

Michi: Uh-Oh...NNNNOOOOOOOO!! Sasuke don't cry PPPPPPLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Naru, Ita, Kaka: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, KISAMA! ( Mysteriously appear)

Michi:(runs away) AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Oh, well i gtg now, so Oyasumi/Mata Ne/Ja Ne/Sayonara!!...AH!


End file.
